Dreams to Reality
by oODaniJadeOo
Summary: Everyone has those amazing dreams where you get to join your favorite characters in your mind for a while. And that's all they are, dreams. you go to sleep, you wake up, the dream ends. For Diana, however, when she falls asleep, she is transported to another universe. The universe of Doctor Who. What will happen when her dreams become reality?
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams

" _Diana! Come on!"_

 _The Doctor called to me as he ran and tossed the now lifeless Auton arm aside._

" _Have you ever walked? Anywhere?" I practically shouted. The only response I got from the leather-clad, blue-eyed Doctor was a large grin as he took my hand and set off running once again._

 _Halfway to our destination, I doubled over in pain. "Agh, what the hell?" I stated through gritted teeth._

 _I clutched my skull as it felt ready to implode. "But this is a dream…" I mumbled as tears began to form in my eyes from the excessive pain that was being unleashed on my body._

 _The Doctor looked at me with wide eyes and an expression that could only be described as raw realization._

" _This is your first dream of me, isn't it?"_

 _I nod silently, my face contorted in pain. "I'm sorry Diana, I know it hurts but you'll wake up soon." He began as he came to clutch my shoulders. "You have to remember when you wake up that for you this is a dream, but for me, this is reality. Somehow, our universes are connected but this is real!"_

oOo

"Get up!"

My Father yelled from the doorway of my room. _That was a strange dream. I gotta tell Kat about this one._ I thought to myself. I yawned and stretched, I saw it was only 5:35 so I took the next 15 minutes to mentally prepare myself for the removal of my body from the bed.

At 5:50, I finally started my morning routine.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" I heard Dad call from the garage door. "Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed my things. "Agh! No I'm not!" I sprinted back to my room to grab my favorite book of all time, The Phantom of the Opera. Finally, I bolted out the door.

oOo

"It was so weird! It felt so real and I had a massive migraine hit right before I woke up!" I explained to Kat my dream.

"Hmm…" She hummed thoughtfully.

"And the weirdest part is that he knew is was my first time dreaming of him and he said that my dream was his reality." Her jaw dropped, "Bro, that is so weird."

"I'm closing the door!" Our teacher yelled threateningly. We hurried in as to not be counted late for class.

For the rest of the day, I could hardly focus on my work as the dream kept replaying itself in my mind, the Doctor's words haunting me.

oOo

"Allons-y!"

I heard the familiar phrase and bolted into the living room. As expected, I saw that my mother had turned on a Tenth Doctor episode of Doctor Who.

"Oh, which one is this?" I beamed with excitement.

 _Let's see. Ten, Donna Noble, and Twelve… Pompeii._ I sniggered and said to my mother, "I just see this episode as the Doctor messing with his younger self now.

"It's 10:30, you need to go to bed. You have those exams tomorrow."

I'm 17, a Senior in high school and am a proud nerd. Exams are terrible and I like sleep so I decided to go to bed.

That night in my dreams, I made my second trip to the Doctor's universe.

 _ **Edited as of November 2017**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Earth

_Why am I lying on the ground?_ I pondered my circumstance as I gained consciousness. Pulling myself off the ground, I began to assess my environment. Gazing ahead, I saw a city. "So helpful," I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

"Apple grass," a familiar voice sounded in the distance.

"Apple grass!" I watched an intrigued Rose Tyler and felt the excitement grow in my stomach.

 _New Earth!_ I thought to myself.

"Oi! Hello!" I called to them. Rose turned around with a grin and quickly began making her way towards me. The Doctor, on the other hand, looked at me like a child on Christmas morning.

"Diana!" He called, sprinting towards me. He lifted me into the air with a bone-crushing hug, spinning the two of us around.

"Okay, okay," I patted his back with a silent prayer to be set down. "You're going to make both of us ill."

"Oh, fine," The Doctor laughed, finally releasing me from his vertigo-inducing "hug."

Rose came over to greet me, giving a much appreciated _calm_ hug.

"Well, this is a lovely dream so far!" I stated, a bit winded still from the spinning.

Rose's smile fell and the Doctor looked at me with a newly defeated expression.

"You still think this is a dream?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, a bit confused. "This _is_ a dream," I said, almost in an attempt to reassure myself more than anything.

"You looked early but I didn't think you were _this_ early." The Doctor mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean 'Early?'" I cocked an eyebrow in the air in suspicion.

"How many times have you," he hesitated as if he was trying to find the right word, "Dreamt about me?"

"This is the second time," My eyebrows knitted together. Confusion seeped through my voice and quivered with each word, revealing more and more. My body was betraying me, as it liked to do.

Reaching up with a tentative hand, I gently pressed it to the Doctor's cheek.

"How does this feel so real?" I asked, searching his eyes for some hint of truth. "I know this is a dream, but it feels so real." The Doctor had closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. Grasping my hand, he kept it pressed firmly against his cheek.

"Do you remember what I said in your first dream? When I was still Big Ears?" He asked, eyes still closed. I chuckled at the name and responded almost immediately since that dream stuck out in my mind so vividly.

"You told me that this was a dream for me, but reality for you. You said our universes were connected."

"Precisely," He had finally opened his eyes and brought my hand down from his face but for some reason, still held onto my hand. Not that I minded.

Rose decided to step forward, "You told me once," she began, shuffling her feet. "That you thought the reason you're able to come to this universe was because of the emotional attachment you have to the show in your universe that is of ours. I still find that part a bit strange..." She trailed off.

I noticed that the Doctor hadn't taken his eyes off of me during Rose's explanation. "But that isn't possible! This is just a dream!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from the two of them in frustration.

The Doctor looked at me with sad, brown eyes. "For you, this is a dream. For me, this is real." He said quietly.

"Please, Diana." He whispered. "I know it's hard, but you have to believe us."

It formed an aching deep inside of me to see this character I have come to know and care for, pleading so desperately for me to believe his words.

"Maybe if we explore a bit here, you'll believe us?" Rose offered with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know…" I said warily.

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea! Come on!" The Doctor grabbed mine and Rose's hands and we set off.

oOo

Once we reached our desired spot, the Doctor spread out his long, brown trench coat on the grass. Smiling, Rose sat and pulled me down next to her as the Doctor was positioning himself next to me.

"So, the year five billion… the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted," The Doctor stated nonchalantly.

"Well isn't that a cheerful way to describe it!" I say in a high pitch voice, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"You're always so sardonic!" Rose grinned.

"So I take it you've seen me enough times to know that I am highly skilled in the art of sarcasm?" I asked as Rose let out a laugh.

"You got it, mate!"

I looked beside me to see the Doctor with a grin perpetually plastered to his face as he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"You know what?" Rose starts, "That was my first trip," She said with a smile, reminiscing fondly.

"We had chips!" The Doctor added

"That's odd…" I mumbled quietly.

"What's odd?" The Doctor asked, catching my mutterings.

"It's just that," I paused, "What you and Rose have been saying has been straying from the dialogue of the show." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He smiled at me, "Well, I think you'll come to find quite a few differences from your show." He said as he ran his thumb across my hand which to my surprise, was being held by his.

After the Doctor finished with his dramatics, I expected him to carry on rambling. Much to my dismay, he did not continue right away as expected but stared at me for a moment that felt like a lifetime.

It seemed as if he was searching through my very soul with those huge, doe eyes that had been aged by living through an amount of death and destruction that no man should ever have to see.

 _What is he thinking?_ I thought silently to myself. That's when I noticed him spare a brief glance at my lips then back to my eyes. I didn't know what to think.

Why was he holding _my_ hand? Why did he lie down next to _me_ instead of Rose? I know he loves her already and it is shown in the previous and next episodes. Why has he been staring at me like that for so long? I was baffled and my face was a nice shade of red from being in such close proximity of the Doctor and his intense staring.

Finally, I heard Rose clear her throat, "What were you saying, Doctor?" He snapped his head and attention back to the city immediately. "So, anyway," He began, clearing his throat.

"Planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as Earth burns up… Oh yeah, they get all nostalgic… but find this place!"

He finally took a breath and sat up to get a better view of the vast city that stood before us, just waiting to be explored. "Same size as the Earth," He continued, "Same air, same orbit, lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!"

"What's the city called?" Rose asked.

"New New York." The Doctor responds casually.

"Oh, come on," Rose said with a skeptical glance aimed at him. A grin soon came to my face, knowing what was to follow.

"It is! It's the city of New New York," He said defensively.

"That's not the full name…" I said to the Doctor in a singsong voice as Rose waited for him to elaborate.

"Strictly speaking," He cleared his throat, "It's the fifteenth since the original. So," _Here it comes_ , I giggled, waiting for him to continue, "That makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

The Doctor noticed my giggling and looked at me with a bemused expression, "What are you laughing at?"

I sighed, "So many 'New's'."

"New new Doctor." He added. Rose chuckled and I smiled softly at him.

After a few minutes, Rose came to her feet, the Doctor and I following in suit.

"Can we go visit New New York?" She asked.

"So good they named it twice?" Rose and I say in synchronization and laugh.

"I swear, you two are doing that more and more often." The Doctor mumbled with an amused shake of his head.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." He said as he nodded towards a large building with a green symbol on its side.

"Why? What is it?" Rose inquired.

"A hospital," I responded. The Doctor nodded and began to elaborate on my statement.

"Green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals."

"I got this." He added, pulling out his psychic paper. "A message on the psychic paper." He states, showing Rose and I the message. _Ward 26… Please come,_ the message read. _Jack,_ I remember, smiling.

"Someone wants to see me," He stated.

"And I thought we were just sight-seeing," Rose pouted.

"Come on, then! Let's go and buy some grapes!" Rose said cheerfully.

"Not quite," I mumbled, looking warily at the hospital, for I knew what evil was lurking within.

 _ **Edited as of November 2017**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Hospital

Chapter 3

The Hospital

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose stated as we stood in the aforementioned hospital.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." The Doctor responded as he looked around warily.

I stood a bit behind him and Rose, arms folded over my chest, looking at the poor patients around me. I knew that in this time basically everything had a cure, but it was still upsetting to see the patients. Just standing in the hospital made me uncomfortable.

"I don't quite care for hospitals, either." I mumbled, not meaning to be heard. "Did you say something, Diana?" The Doctor called back to me. "No. Nothing." I said quickly, shaking my head. _Please don't push the conversation,_ I thought to myself.

He stood, looking at me with his eyebrows drawn together as he was probably trying to decide whether or not to pursue the conversation. He started walking towards me, _damn it._ "Are you alright?" He question in a low voice as he put his hand on my arm, "I know you have a certain… Dislike for hospitals."

 _No, I'm not okay._

" Yeah, I'm fine." _Liar_ , the voice in the back of my head spat at me.

"You're sure?" He questioned again. "Yes, I'm fine. I promise." He stood in front of me still, trying to decide what to do next. "Alright, come on then." He said in a soft voice and started to walk away.

"No shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor whined with a slight pout. "I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose stated.

"The human race moves on, so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." The Doctor explained.

I went to stand next to Rose as she began to look around. Then, she noticed the nurses…

"They're… cats." She sputtered out. "Now, don't stare." The Doctor started, "Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow." He motioned up and down to Rose and I.

"That's where I'd put a shop, right there." He stated as he walked into the lift. _Oh, no._ I thought as I remembered what Cassandra will do to Rose if she gets in the other lift. "Nope!" I exclaimed as I shoved Rose into the lift with the Doctor, just a the doors were about to close.

"Ward 26. Sorry, we're heading up!" The Doctor yelled to me as the doors shut. I sighed and mumbled as I stepped into the other lift, "Here I come, Cassandra." I stepped into the lift and prepared for the disinfectant.

"COMMENCE STAGE ONE DISINFECTANT." An overhead speaker boomed. I ran my hands through my brown, curly hair as I was drenched in the disinfectant. Finally, a blow dryer kicks in and fluffs my already poofy hair.

The doors opened and I was met by Chip, Cassandra's companion. Chip looked up at me with a smile, but then it faded. "Yeah I'm not Rose Tyler, but I am Diana Baker and I am sure as hell not letting Cassandra anywhere near Rose. Now, take me to Cassandra." I said to Chip. With a confused expression, he replied. "This way, Human child."

oOo

 _In Ward 26…_

"Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a shop, so people can shop." The Doctor said to his escort, Sister Jatt. Rose scanned the area, "Where is Diana?" Unfortunately for Diana, Rose's question went unheard…

Sister Jatt responded to the Doctor, "The hospital is a place of healing."

"A shop does some people a world of good. Not me. Other people." The Doctor rambled as he glanced around, looking for his missing companion.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help and to mend." Sister Jatt stated. She, the Doctor, and Rose paused at a particular cubicle to look at a patient that had skin that was a shade of blue and gray, he even had a stone-like look to him. The patient, however, had a rather irritating guard dog called Frau Clovis.

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." The snappy woman stated. The Doctor ignored her and moved closer to the Duke. "That's Petrifold Regression, right?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm dying, sir." The Duke croaked.

"A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this." He very bluntly stated. "Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." Interjected the annoying Frau Clovis. The Duke exclaimed, "Frau Clovis! I'm so weak." Clovis rushed to his side, "Sister Jatt. A little privacy, please."

"He'll be up and about in no time." Sister Jatt said matter-of-factly. The Doctor gave her a look as if to say, "Are you completely mad?" He explained his look of confusion, "I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue."

"Have faith in the Sisterhood." Sister Jatt stated in a flat tone. "But is there no one here you recognize? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient." She questioned The Doctor. Rose still stood behind the two, continuously searching for her missing friend.

The trio came to a strange being, an exceptionally large head in a clear glass jar, sitting by a large, open window. The creature was nothing but a head that seemed to have tentacles instead of hair. Its skin was a mix between pink and a light shade of brown. It was completely covered in wrinkles, yet had the deep brown eyes of an old man.

The Doctor paused his walking and sucked in a breath, "Oh, I think I've found him."

They walked up to the creature and the Doctor crouched down before him. "Novice Hame, can I leave this gentleman and lady in your care?" Sister Jatt asked the other cat-nun that was watching over the creature.

The Doctor turned to Sister Jatt, "Oh, I think my friend got lost."

"Diana Baker," Rose interjected. "Could you ask at reception?" The Doctor questioned.

"Certainly, sir." Sister Jatt said as she turned to leave.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days." Novice Hame stated with a soft, sad tone in her voice. "Are you a friend or?..." She trailed off. "We met once on Platform One." The Doctor explained as he crouched down, level with the Face of Boe.

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked. "I'm so sorry, I thought you knew." Novice Hame said. The Doctor looked at her confused. "The Face of Boe is dying."

"Of what?" The Doctor asked, curious. "Old age," Novice Hame began. "The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible." The Doctor turned to face the Face of Boe, "Oh, I don't know. I like impossible. I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, It's the Doctor."

oOo

I walked through the basement of the hospital with Chip. We came up to an area where an old film was playing, it seemed to be an exceptionally old video of Cassandra when she was still a proper lady and not the bitchy trampoline she was now. Cassandra was a woman that took surgery to the extreme. She had had so many things removed, that now all she is is a piece of skin with eyes and lips that were attached to metal bars.

On the video, Cassandra was saying, "I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever. I'm bored with this drink. Anyway. Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it."

"Cassandra…" I said in a sing-song voice. She just glared at me, "I see you've met Chip, my pet." Chip smiled upon hearing his name, "I worship the Mistress."

"Moisturize me, moisturize me." Cassandra chanted as Chip began to spray her with what I assumed was water. "He's not even a proper life form." She began, "He's a force-grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

I cringed, thinking of what she meant by that, "That had better mean food. So how are you still alive?" She scoffed, "After Rose Tyler murdered me." I pointed at her and got defensive, "Oy! That was your own fault!"

"The brain of my mistress survived" Chip stared up at her, "And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin."

"And what of your skin?" I asked, even though I knew from the show. "You got blown to bits." I reminded her. "That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back." She stated. I bent over laughing as I realized her situation. "Right! So you're talking out your a-."

"Ask not." she interrupted before I could finish. Chip began to speak again, "The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital."

"I'm surprised no one has found you two yet." I stated. " Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her." Chip explained. I cringed again, "TMI, Chip. TMI." He gave me a confused look, "I do not understand." I sighed, "Forget it, carry on."

"I'm so lonely down here. The last human in existence." She said in self-pity. "Oh my God, Cassandra! Don't start that again! I'm human! Rose is human! There's a whole big lot of humans outside!"

She scoffed, "Mutant stock." I stepped a bit closer to her, "They evolved Cassandra. Like they should. You just decided to try and stop time for yourself. This," I motioned to her, "Isn't normal or human or pure or whatever you want to call it. It's not natural."

Cassandra just ignored my remarks and turned her attention back to the video. " Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work." She reminisced on the old memory. I mumbled, "Well, you've certainly got a thing for survival…"

"But I've not been idle, Diana, tucked away under this hospital. I've been listening. These sisters are hiding something." Cassandra said dramatically. "What do you mean?" I asked. _Wait, the energy restraints._ I remembered before I was bound. I knew it had to happen, or else the course of events would not happen properly

. "Chip, activate the psychograft." I heard Cassandra say as I struggled against my bonds. "Cassandra, go in my head and I will fight back. _Hard._ "

"Blah, blah, blah, shut up, Frizzy." I glared at her, she did _not_ just make fun of my hair. Brown curly hair is quite hard to contain. "Goodbye trampoline, hello brunett!" I heard Cassandra say as her energy floated into me. After that, I kept smelling something similar to burning plastic.

"Mistress?" Chip asked hesitantly. " Moisturize me. How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see! Let me see! Oh my God. How can someone have so much hair?" Words flowed from my mouth that I wasn't saying. I felt like a puppet being controlled by a harsh master. And she was still going after my hair! _Oy! Stop going after my hair!_ I thought and imagined punching her in the face. "Ouch! How did you do that?!" Cassandra exclaimed. _I told you I'd fight._

 _ **Author's Note: Hello Readers. Any theories on what will happen with Cassandra and Diana? Let me know in the comments, I love hearing from you. Also, a quick shout-out to twilightvamps who was my very first reviewer for this story.**_

 _ **Stay freaky**_


	4. Chapter 4: Body Farm

Chapter 4: Body Farm

 _Back in Ward 26..._

The Doctor was walking through the hospital holding two glasses of water, lost in thought, wondering why Diana had not made an appearance yet. He reached the corner of the hospital reserved for the Face of Boe where Rose Tyler and Novice Hame were waiting. He gave Rose and Novice Hame, "Thanks," Rose said, returning her attention to the still sleeping Face of Boe. "That's very kind. There's no need." Novice Hame stated. "You're the one working." The Doctor responded.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke." She began, " And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs." The Doctor thought for a moment. "Are we the only visitors?"

Novice Hame was quiet, organizing her thoughts, "The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself."

This made the Doctor quite curious, "What does that mean?" Novice Hame shook her head, "It's just a story."

"Tell me the rest." The Doctor pressed. Novice Hame let out a sigh and gave in, "It;s said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely god."

oOo

"Look at me. From class to brass. Although, oh, curves. It's like living in a bouncy castle!" _Could you not say that?_ I asked Cassandra as she kept making comments about the body, _my_ body, that we now shared.

"Oh, look." Cassandra said as we turned to the equipment that was keeping her alive before. "Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone." Chip said with a sad tone.

"But safe and sound in here." Cassandra said while tapping my head,

"But what of the Diana child's mind?" Chip asked, surprisingly concerned. Cassandra began to explain, "Oh, tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory. She's... Gosh, she's with the Doctor. A man. He's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although nice rear bumper. Hmm." _Stop it right there! Stop going through my memories!_ "Wait… You aren't even from this universe. Your universe sees this as a show on the television!"

 _I said stop it!_ "Strange, why is there a dark room in your home? It's always dark and rarely entered." _Please, stop._ "And I see a gun lain on a bed. And someone pacing. If I could just get a bit closer." _NO._ I tried to cut her off from the rest of my memories by surrounding all of them with imaginary walls. "I can't get through anymore. Oh, I was just getting to know you! Sort of…"

My phone started to ring and Cassandra pulled it from my back pocket. "It's ringing. is it meant to ring?" _Yes, it's meant to ring, now leave it._ "A primitive communications device." Chip explained to her. And of course she answers it! _I told you to leave it!_ I heard the Doctor on the phone as he was saying, "Diana? Where are you?"

"How does she speak?" Cassandra asked Chip. _This is really not going to go well._ "Old Earth Cockney!" Chip replied quickly. "Er, wotcha." _Never in my life have I spoken like that._

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" The Doctor asked with a worried tone. "I'm on my way, governor. I shall proceed up the apples and pears." I cringed at Cassandra's attempts at copying my voice.

"You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe! Remember him?" He continued, oblivious to the change. "Of course I do. That big old… Boat race." _Insert mental facepalm here._

"I'd better go. See you in a bit."

Thank God that's over.

oOo

 _Back in Ward 26…_

The Doctor hung up the phone, unknowingly ending the call with Cassandra, who had taken it upon herself to inhabit the body of the green eyed, curly haired companion that he _thought_ he had been speaking with. He knew something was wrong. In the hundreds of years that he had known Diana, she had never spoken with such an accent like he had just heard or used such terms when speaking. The way he had just heard her speak was nothing like her normal Liverpool accent.

The Doctor turned away from the stark white phone he had just used, lying on the counter and began to walk back to the Face of Boe's location. He stopped his leisurely pace when he saw something quite peculiar. It was the Duke of Manhattan, completely healed and looking like a normal human.

"Didn't think I was going to make it." The Duke was saying to the people surrounding him. "It's that man again! He's my good luck charm. Come in. Don't be shy." He said as he motioned to the Doctor to enter. The Doctor started hesitantly walking towards the joyful Duke, only to be cut off by Frau Clovis.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." She said quickly. "Winch me up." The Duke requested. "Up! Look at me. No sign of infection."

There was a waiter that had been serving the people visiting the Duke who came up to the Doctor, "Champagne, sir?"

"No, thanks." The Doctor said and waved the man off, "You had Petrifold Regression, right?" He asked. "That being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured." The Duke cheerily responded.

"But, that's impossible." The Doctor said with a shocked expression. _That man should have been dead by now._ He thought. Matron Casp, another nurse with the body of a cat, began to explain. "Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science."

"How on earth did you cure him?" The Doctor asked, still shocked and confused. "How on _New_ Earth, you might say." She responded cheekily. "What's in that solution?" He questioned, pointing to the IV bag that was still dripping liquid into the Duke's blood stream.

"A simple remedy."

"Then tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor."

"I think you'll find that _we're_ the doctors here." Matron Casp responded haughtily as Sister Jatt came up to the group. "Matron Casp, you're needed in Intensive Care." Jatt said urgently. "If you would excuse me." Casp said as the two nurses began to walk away.

Sister Jatt looked around to see that no one would overhear the two. "It happened again." she began in a hushed voice. "One of the patients are conscious." Matron Casp looked at her.

"Oh, we can't have that now."

oOo

"This Doctor man is dangerous." Chip stated warningly to Cassandra/Me. "Dangerous and clever." She began. "I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And _never_ trust a cat. Perfume?" She grabbed a slim, small bottle of perfume, that I knew from the show, could knock a person out with one spray. She then promptly proceeded to shove it down my bust. _Whoa! That is not a purse! Don't shove things down there!_ "Oh, hush. You'll get over it." I growled in my head.

oOo

 _Down in the Intensive Care Unit..._

Sister Jatt and Matron Casp walked into a darkened area steam rising up. Each wall was lined with green-lit, metal doors. There were hundreds upon hundreds stacked on top of each below. Within each of the doors, lied the poor souls who were doomed from birth. The people inside of the horrid containers had been contaminated with every disease to have ever existed. They were covered in blisters, rashes, pustules, and anything else you could think of. Even their skin was discolored.

Matron Casp and Sister Jatt walked up to one of the doors, "It was having a perfectly normal blood wash, and all of a sudden it started crying." Sister Jatt pressed a button on the wall next to the door and started the mechanism to open the door. It opened to show a man, covered in blisters and boils, reaching out and pleading, "Please, help me!"

"Look at it's eyes. So alive." Sister Jatt exclaimed in awe. "Positively sparkling." Matron Casp agreed. "Please? Where am I?" The tortured man asked. "And speech! How can it even have a vocabulary?" Matron Casp stated, shocked.

"Sister Corvin's written a thesis on the migration of sentience. She calls it The Echo of Life. It's well worth a read." Sister Jatt responded, not even concerned about the pleading man before them. "Help me." The man said again.

"I've seen enough, thank you." Matron Casp said as Sister Jatt pressed another button to close the door. "If this happens again, we may have to review our brain stem policy." Casp added. "What should we do with the patient?" Sister Jatt asked. "Standard procedure. Incinerate." Matron Casp responded, nonchalantly.

Sister Jatt pulled a lever without question. Then, the man's chamber proceeded to catch fire and his agonizing screams rang throughout that floor of the hospital.

oOo

We finally made it to Ward 26 where The Doctor and Rose were waiting for me. Little did they know, I have a tag along. A much- _unwanted_ tag along at that. I have been dreading what was to come next because in the show, Cassandra kissed the Doctor through Rose. He reacted fine because it was Rose but this time, it's _me_. Maybe, I'll wake up before it happens. Or better yet, maybe it will be one of the things that's different from the show and it won't happen at all.

"There you are!" The Doctor said and pulled Cassandra/Me into a hug. He then grabbed my hand and started walking me towards other patients. "Come look at this patient." He said as he pointed out a patient that had skin as white as the bed sheets. " Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one." He said, surprised.

We walked over to another patient. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" He pondered.

"I can't Adam and Eve it." Cassandra said, distorting my voice. _You have heard me talk. You know I don't sound like that._ I thought as I mentally facepalmed. "What's-what's-what's with the voice?" The Doctor stuttered. _See Cassandra? Even the Doctor knows I don't talk like that? Ever heard of Liverpool? Yeah,_ that _is what I sound like._

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me." Cassandra said. I could hear her thinking about kissing the Doctor like she did in the show. _Don't you dare._ "Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." He said with a grin. "Mmm, aren't you just…" She trailed off. _Don't do it!_

Too late.

Cassandra grabbed him by his lapels and kissed him long and hard. I thought he would just shove Cassandra/Me away, but he didn't. In fact, he kissed back just as passionately. After a few seconds, he even had his arms around Cassandra's/My waist. Finally, Cassandra pulled away and turned, "Terminal's this way." She said as she stumbled off. The Doctor's brown, spiky hair was all mussed up. "Yep, still got it." He said in a high pitch voice as he straightened his blue pinstripe suit and began to follow Cassandra/Me.

oOo

The Doctor, Rose, and Cassandra/I were examining information in a computer that was located in the waiting room of Ward 26. "Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop." _He is never gonna let that shop thing go._ I thought and mentally chuckled at how hung up he was with it.

"No, it's missing something else." Cassandra began and hummed in thought. " When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" The Doctor turned and grinned at Cassandra/Me, "You're right. Well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." Cassandra commanded. "These people have got to be up to something." Rose mumbled. "Diana, you've been talking strange. Are you alright?" She added.

Cassandra tried to speak but I tried harder. "Ca… ssandra in… my head." I ground out. "What?" She said with a very confused look. That's when Cassandra took back over. "Sorry, I was clearing my throat. I'm perfectly fine!" Rose gave me a suspicious glance but left it be. _She knows something's wrong, Cassandra._

The Doctor had already taken out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the computer. This incarnation of the Doctor had a sonic screwdriver that was the same as in his previous ninth incarnation. It was quite short when it was not extended. The screwdriver was metal but around the middle, was covered in cracked porcelain. At the tip of the screwdriver, it had a blue, rounded top. After he had used his sonic screwdriver on the computer, an entire wall came down and opened up to the ICU.

"Intensive care. Certainly looks intensive."

We headed down a staircase that lead to an area filled with hundreds of metal doors. We opened one of the doors to reveal an exceptionally sick man. I knew what was going on in the hospital thanks to the show. _They're torturing these poor people._

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with it?" Cassandra rudely stated.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" The Doctor mumbled to the helpless man. "What disease is that?" Cassandra asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"All of them, every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything." He explained. His face held no emotion, yet I could see a fire erupting in his eyes. "What about us?" Cassandra interrupted. "Are we safe?" If I had control of my body, there would have definitely been some eye-roll action right about now. "The air's sterile, just don't touch them." The Doctor stated as he shut the metal door.

Rose took a moment to comment. "How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients." He began with a low growl. "But they're sick?..." Rose continued, confused. "They were born sick. They are meant to be sick." The Doctor stated. Growing more furious with every word. "They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything, they've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm." He ranted.

"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra asked. _What was it Chip said about her brain exploding?..._ "Plague Carriers. The last to go." The Doctor further explained.

"It's for the greater good." Novice Hame stated, making herself known. "Novice Hame," The Doctor began. "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." She attempted defending herself. "What, by killing?" The Doctor accused. _Oh, that struck a cord._ I thought as you could feel the tension in the room rising. "But their not real people, they're specifically grown." Novice Hame sputtered, trying to formulate a pitiful excuse for reason.

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" The Doctor screamed. He had every right to. This was abuse to the nth degree.

"Mankind needed us." Novice Hame began with a pleading tone. "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try, we tried everything. We tried using clone meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are, flesh."

"These people are alive." He ground out, growing more agitated by the second.

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy because of us!" Hame continued. The Doctor shook his head, "If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?" Hame countered.

 _Insert nuke here._

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." He stated sharply.

"Just to be clear…" Cassandra began, bringing the Doctor out of his reverie. "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" _Cassandra, why must you taint my mouth with your idiotic comments?_

"We thought it best not." Novice Hame confirmed. The Doctor held up a hand to silence them."Hold on, I can understand the bodies, I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand, what have you done to Diana?"

Cassandra gasped in mock shock. Novice Hame had a very confused expression, "I don't know what you mean." The Doctor breathed in deeply as he ran his hands through his spiky brown hair."And I'm being very, very calm." He began quietly. "You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Diana's head, I want it reversed." His voice cut through the air like a dagger.

"We haven't done anything."

"I'm perfectly fine!"

Both Novice Hame and Cassandra said, simultaneously. "These people are dying," The Doctor began. "Diana would care about this. In fact, she more than likely would've slapped someone by now!" I could have sworn I'd heard him mumble, "Preferably not me…"

Cassandra started towards him and latched onto his suit. "Oh, alright, clever clogs… Smarty pants. Lady-killer."

"What happened to you?" He asked with wide eyes. I knew if I was going to get to him, now was this time. I pushed through my mind as hard as I could, but all I could manage to do was mouth the phrase, "Help me."

"What have you done to my Diana? Who are you?" He said, just above a whisper.

Cassandra leaned up and whispered three words into his ear.

" _The last human."_


	5. Chapter 5: Release

_It's spring break! I was blessed with a burst of inspiration today and was able to get a chapter out of it. While it is a bit shorter, I should be updating again this week. Please let me know what you think, I love to read the comments._

~~~Chapter 5: Release

"Are you alright?" I heard the Doctor ask Rose inside their cell that Cassandra had dragged them into. She was so nice, knocking them out, then dragging them into the cell. She didn't even make them walk or struggle out of her grasp! Very considerate, don't you think?

A drowsy acknowledgment from Rose reached my ears, along with some banging.

"Let us out!" The Doctor bellowed as he pounded on the cell door. Cassandra whipped our body around to face him. "Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only! You really should have reserved your cell ahead of time..." _Oi! The sarcasm is my thing..._

"You've taken over Diana," Rose stated with an expression of horror and disgust. "Livin' in 'er like a parasite." Cassandra shushed Rose.

"Hush now, Mummy and Daddy need to have a talk." She sashayed up to the window of the cell, "Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor... And now... That's exactly what I've got."

"One thousand diseases." He interjected. "You would be correct, Doctor! What do you want, a cookie?" Cassandra cringed. "What a fighter, she is... it's like I can taste the sarcasm." She opened our mouth and gagged. "Anyway," She began, getting back on track. "All those lovely little diseases and viruses will be filling your cell in, oh..." She paused, "Three minutes. Enjoy!"

"Let Diana go, Cassandra" The Doctor growled out. It was rather intimidating, to be honest. "Oh, I will." She began with an innocent smile plastered on our face. "As soon as I've found someone younger and less common. Then I'll junk her out with the waste. Now hush-a-bye, it's showtime!"

"Anything we can do to help?" Sister Jat stepped from the shadows and steam.

Cassandra turned to face her. "Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money." _How wonderfully blunt, Cassandra._ I said in our mind. "Oh, hush, you." Matron Casp tilted her head in confusion but ignored it. "The Sisterhood is a charity, We don't give money, we accept." She explained.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I want," Cassandra argued. "A one-off payment, that's all I want."

"Oh, and perhaps a yacht," She said as an afterthought. "In return, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

"I'm afraid not." Matron Casp calmly stated. "I'd really advise you to think about this..." Cassandra countered. "Oh, there's no need. I have to decline." Casp's calm demeanor remained.

"I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me." The tension was palpable. "You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed."

Matron Casp raised her paws. "Who needs arms when we have claws?" Cue claw unsheathing.

"Well, nice try." Cassandra took a step back, "Chip? Plan B."

Chip pulled a lever that immediately opened the door of each cell on our level.

"What've you done?" The Doctor questioned, horror lacing his voice. "Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up," Cassandra replied. Why did I have to be taken over by such an insult to the human race?

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch them!" The Doctor yelled out to each of us as he ran towards Cassandra and I. By now, A few hundred patients had been slowly advancing toward our group. This would be a bad moment to wake up at... I want to see the end of this...

"Please, save us." One of the patients pleaded in a raspy voice, much to the surprise of Jatt and Casp.

"I think we should withdraw." Jatt stated, "We understood what you did to us," The man continued. "As a part of the machine, we know the machine."

Casp looked at the patient in awe. "Fascinating, it's actually constructing an argument"

"And we will end it." The patient shoved his hand into a nearby socket and was electrocuted. Efficiently short-circuiting the cells. The lock on each cell blew. And by each cell, I mean each of the few thousand-something cells. Each housing their own deadly patient. And each of those patients was now being set free on the hospital, the city, and the planet.

"They're free. By the Goddess Santori, the Flesh is free!" Jatt said, mortified as she gazed upon the hell that had just been unleashed before her. "Stop the pain." The man pleaded as a female patient reached out to touch Sister Jatt. The moment contact is made, Sister Jatt falls to the floor, screaming and writhing as she dies.

"Oh my God," Cassandra mumbled, only now realizing the consequences of her actions. "What the hell have you done?!" The Doctor screamed, fury burning in his eyes. Cassandra weakly defended herself. "It wasn't me!"

"One touch and you get every disease in the world." He warned. "I want that body safe," Grabbing Rose, he glanced at Cassandra once more, "We've got to go down."

Matron Casp grabs a phone attached to the wall and sets a quarantine as we begin our descent.

"This building is under quarantine, no one may leave the premises." Rang out over the loud speakers above us. Cassandra begins to run to the lift as and escape from the onslaught of death-bringers making their way towards us.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine," The Doctor explained. "Nothing moves."

"This way," Cassandra said, leading us towards her lair. As the Doctor and Rose began to follow us, we noticed Chip getting cut off by patients. "Someone's going to touch him, Doctor," Rose stated.

"Leave him!" Cassandra shouted. "He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half-life. Come on!"

"Mistress!" Chip called to Cassandra with a pleading tone. She didn't even glance back at the soul that had been at her beck and call for so many years. The Doctor glanced back as he continued making his way towards Cassandra's lair.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape."

Chip let out a final call to his mistress before escaping down a garbage chute.

Cassandra discovers that their path is now blocked off as well. "We're trapped! What am I going to do?"

"Well, for starters," The Doctor began. "You're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Diana to death."

"But I've nowhere to go! My original skin's dead." She whined. _If you go into the Doctor, we're screwed._

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now get out. Give her back to me." His voice cut through the air like a knife.

"You asked for it."

It's official.

We're screwed.


End file.
